sword_fightfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Each and every disciple and opponent has a number of numbers, called "stats", that determines much about how they fight (and how effective they are at it.) The three stats that are most important in determining the results of each battle are Attack, Hit, and Defense. The difference between these stats and the opponent's counterpart stat nonlinearly determines whether you're attacking or defending, whether you hit or miss, and whether the opponent hits or misses. The Attack stat goes against the opponent's Attack, Hit against their Defense, and Defense against Hit. The higher percentage chance is determined by this equation: (50+0.7*x^0.64)% where 'x' is the difference between the two opposed stats, and the lower one is just 100% minus the higher. Stats are floored at 98% vs 2% when the difference between opposing stats is 740 or greater. The green bars in the fighting screen represent Health, and the multicolored ones represent Stamina. When someone's health is 0, they lose and the battle ends. Stamina Stamina has four zones: Red (Exhaustion), Orange (Winded), Yellow (Fatigue), Green. * When Stamina is within the Green zone, stats are normal. * When Stamina reaches the Yellow zone, the fighter begins to lose a flat 1% Hit and Def (after all calculations) for every 2.5% stamina lost until the Red zone, reaching 20% Hit and Def lost at 25% stamina (Red zone start). If stats are floored (there is a difference of at least 740 between opposing Hit and Def chances), the Hit% and Def% adjustment from stamina loss for the Yellow and Orange zones is not applied. With the Endurance level 20 bonus, the Yellow zone starts at 60% stamina instead of 75% stamina, limiting the Hit and Def loss from the Yellow zone to the Red zone to 14% at most. * When Stamina reaches the Orange zone, the fighter begins to lose special attack chance (inclusive of critical hit chance) linearly until 0% special attack chance at 0 stamina. There is also a chance for attack failure. The chance for attack failure starts at 50% when the fighter's stamina reaches the Orange zone and the chance increases linearly to 100% when the fighter's stamina reaches 0. ** Attack Failure means that a fighter forfeits the right to attack for that turn. If one fighter fails to attack, then the other fighter will definitely attack. If both fighters fail to attack, then they will enter a resting phase where both fighters start to recover stamina. Resting has a minimum time of 0.5 seconds and a maximum time of 2 seconds, and is cut short when one fighter has recovered to full stamina. * When Stamina reaches the Red zone, the fighter loses a flat 1% Hit and Def (after all calculations) for every 2.5% stamina loss, reaching 10% Hit and Def lost at 0 stamina. This applies even when stats are floored. ** In future, if there is a skill bonus that reduces the Red zone, the amount of Hit and Def that can be lost will be reduced as well, similar to how Endurance 20 reduces Hit/Def% loss for Yellow/Orange zones. The Hit%/Def% loss from stamina cancels each other out. If opponent loses 5% Hit/Def due to low stamina and the disciple loses 5% Hit/Def due to low stamina, nothing changes. Special Attacks The special attacks each have percentage chances to hit, and the bonuses they provide are controlled by skills. The special attacks are as follows: * Critical hits deal additional damage equal to 25% of the opponent's current health, with a minimum of 5% of the opponent's maximum health. It may not * Power Strike deals 50% more damage plus 5% more for each level of the Power skill. * Combo Attack is 3 Attack-bypassing (after the first) half-damage attacks plus .1 for each level of Speed. These attacks have 50 additional Hit plus 10 for each level of Speed. * Counter Attack is an Attack-bypassing attack after you dodge or block an attack.This attack has 25 additional hit plus 5 for each level of Focus. * Feint is a half-damage attack that is unlocked in Area 2, cannot be countered, and causes the status effect Falter (-100 all stats for 3 seconds) if the opponent defends against it. If the opponent tries to Parry a Feint, the opponent suffers two stacks of Falter instead of one stack. This attack has a maximum of 50% chance to hit, and the chance for a Feint is halved for each stack of Falter that the opponent has. * Parry is a special skill that has a chance to be activated together with a successful defense. It causes the opponent to lose current stamina which is equal to 10% of maximum stamina (not permanent stamina damage like Critical 10 bonus) and also causes Falter. If you parry an attack, your Counter Attack chance for that parried attack is halved. * Reversal is an Attack-bypassing attack that has a chance to be triggered after taking damage or being parried. (If you take damage, you may Reversal next turn. If you attack but get parried, you may Reversal next turn. If opponent attacks but gets parried, opponent may Reversal next turn.) This attack has 24 additional hit plus 5 for each level of Resolve and 25% more damage plus 2.5% more for each level of Resolve. * Disarm is a special skill that has a chance to be activated when the opponent has less than full HP and is either faltering or tired (stamina in red or orange zone). Disarms can be activated together with a successful Parry or a non-deflected hit to the body (successful attacks have a 50% to hit the head or 50% chance to hit the body). Disarming an opponent is an instant win. Critical hits start at a 4% chance and increases based on your weapon, the Critical skill, and your Rival Hires. Power Strike, Combo Attack, Feint, and Reversal are mutually exclusive; you can't activate more than one of these in a single attack. However, Critical hits and Disarms may occur together with one of the other four. If you have been parried and have a chance for Reversal and opponent has a chance to Counter Attack (or vice versa), Reversal has priority over Counter Attack. Power Strike, Combo Attack, Counter Attack, Feint, Parry, and Reversal start at a 3% chance when unlocked, which increases by 1% per level of the associated skill and doubles with the associated stance and triples with the associated award. To check whether an attack will be a special attack, the game determines which one has priority and checks that one first. If the check succeeds, you use that special attack; if it fails, the game checks the others. If all the checks fail, the attack is a normal attack. Which special attack has priority is determined by your stance. Barrage Stance gives Power Strike priority, Blitz Stance gives Combo Attack priority, Attack Stance gives Feint priority, and Assault Stance gives Reversal priority. Other stances will give priority to the special attack with the highest chance or, if the chances are equal, pick one randomly to have priority. If any skill is given priority with Fighting Tactics, that skill will go first. For example, if a Disciple has 20% chance of a Power Strike and 30% chance of a Combo Attack while in Barrage stance, Power Strike is checked first because of Barrage stance. There is a 20% chance of Power Strike, (100% - 20%) * 30% = 24% chance of Combo Attack, and 100% - 30% - 24% = 56% chance of a normal attack.